History of Neue Deutsche Reich
The history of the New German Reich begins with the re-establishment of the old Republic of Prussia, in the wake of the collapse of the former Federal Republic of Germany in 2006. After the Second World War, the Western allies sought the abolition of Prussia. Stalin was initially content to retain the name, Russia having a different historical view of its neighbour and sometime former ally. In Law No. 46 of 25 February 1947 the Allied Control Council formally proclaimed the dissolution of Prussia. In the Soviet Zone of Occupation, which became East Germany in 1949, the former Prussian territories were reorganised into the states of Brandenburg and Saxony-Anhalt, with the remaining parts of the Province of Pomerania going to Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. These states were de facto abolished in 1952 in favour of Bezirke (districts), but were recreated after the fall of the Eastern Bloc and reunification of Germany in 1990. In December 2005, the unchecked greed associated with a continuingly globalised economy sparked a rapid decline, which culminated in the events of Black Monday in September 2006, when total global economic meltdown was achieved and all of the old nations dissolved in disarray. From the collapse new nations emerged from the old, and in March 2007, Hermann von Salza reformed the Republic of Prussia (2nd Republic), in the teritory of the former German Democratic Republic. The Prussian Government quickly realised that they were vulnerable to attack from other stronger nations. To survive these volatile times they would need to join forces with other nations. A few weeks after establishment, a representative of the Norden Verein alliance, Weiss von Totten, arrived in Berlin to negotiate Prussia’s entry into that alliance. Prussia entry into NoV provided an immediate economic boost, coupled with the security of association with other friendly, likeminded Germanic nations. However, it was not to last. On May 10, 2008, a bloc of alliances called the Continuum, declared war on NoV using false accusations of fascism and racism for the causus belli. The resulting war, with NoV and her allies fighting valiantly to the end, ended with the surrender of NoV on August 15th 2008. Prussia, which had been ordered to go into neutrality, continued to maintain the NoV affiliation in defiance of the Continuum for some months after the end of the war. In case of reprisals by the Continuum against former NoV members, Prussia went underground, renaming itself to Bexar and joining other former NoV members in the Lone Star Republic alliance, until it was safe to reemerge. Prussia (as Bexar) joined Nordreich in which many former comrades from the Verein had found a home, in 2009. With Prussia's ever growing sphere of influence, friendly relations were established with other germanic nations formed after 2006 crash. These included the Hanseatic city states, and areas from which Germans had been expelled after the Second Great War (1939-45), but to which the descendants of the expellees had returned. The result of of these relations was the establishment of the Weimar Conference on Reunification, held in the city of Weimar, Freistaat Preussen in March 2016. It was at this conference that the Neue Deutsche Reich was declared and the constitution formally adopted. The conference unamimously endorsed the Prime Minister of Prussia, Hermann von Salza as the new Reichspräsident. Category:History Category:Freistaat Preussen